Victory Conditions
Endless Legend has 9 different victory conditions. The values for these victory conditions can be found in /SteamApps/common/Endless Legend/Public/Simulation/SimulationDescriptorsVictory.xml Progress can be viewed from the Status screen, which is accessed from the bottom left of the Empire screen. Modifiers Score Victory By gaining a level of mastery in the many complex elements of an empire - economy, military, sciences, etc. - you can create a civilization that is second to none. This victory will be given to the faction with the highest score after a fixed number of turns. Score is weighed by the values found in /SteamApps/common/Endless Legend/Public/Statistics and Achievements/GameScoreDefinitions.xml. This is under the Global Score definition, which the VictoryCondition.xml uses to calculate a win. Elimination Victory Auriga is vast, but your empire is its equal. No other faction survives to pose a challenge to you for all of the cities and all of the settlers remaining upon this world are yours. Your domination of this world and responsibility for its future are absolute; victory is yours by complete elimination. Expansion Victory This victory is obtained by controlling a maximum of the surface of Auriga. Once a player has conquered 80% or more of the land regions of Auriga, they are victorious. Players are alerted at 50% of regions and 1 left. Economic Victory Through trade and development, you can enrich your empire to the point that all other peoples have no choice but to bow before the enormous power brought by your unimaginable wealth. Once you have generated enough Dust during the development of your empire, victory is yours! Economic victory is determined by the total amount of Dust generated and spending it has no impact. The total Dust needed for a Normal speed, Normal map size victory is 555,500 Dust (modified by speed and map size). Players are alerted at 75% and 90%. Diplomatic Victory By building alliances and friendships with other factions and empires, you become highly valuable as a friend and simply too dangerous as an enemy. When you have accumulated enough Diplomatic Points in the great game of world diplomacy, you become the dominant political force of Auriga. Players are awarded peace points and will win at 3000 on an Normal speed and Normal map. The definitions for awarding are found in /SteamApps/common/Endless Legend/Public/Simulation/SimulationDescriptorsDiplomaticAbilities.xml. It seems like 1 point is awarded per other player that is unknown, at war, in truce, or in cold war; 2 points per other player at peace; and 4 points per player in alliance. There is a "PrestigeTrendBonus" that grants 10 points per player. It also seems like Trade and Science routes reduce these values by 20% each. The United Empires Council Era Vi technology doubles the points are awarded each turn. Players are alerted at 90% and 99% Wonder Victory Work through your Faction's quest line to the end. The final faction quest will allow access to start building the Temple of the Earth's Core. Once a faction has started building this, all others are notified. You will be victorious once this building is complete. It costs 36,000 industry, 40 mithrite & 40 hyperium to build. It is a building and an energy source and a processing center; a fusion of Dust and matter that transcends any existing knowledge. By reactivating this long-dormant temple of the Concrete Endless, a faction can secure the future of their planet - and at the same time be humbled by the vast gulf of ignorance that separates them from the long-lost masters who first built this marvel. Quest Victory The final chapter in the main quest line for any empire will be the Victory Chapter. It starts after the Faction quest chapters are complete. It has six parts, all empires getting a notification each time you finish one part. You will trigger a Quest Victory upon completion of the sixth quest. Scientific Victory By researching increasingly complex scientific advances and developing increasingly sophisticated technology, you can arrive at a point where all other empires will be forced to acknowledge your mastery. Victory will be assured by discovering 5 of the 6 researches in the 6th Era. Warnings come when 2 of the 5 are researched by a faction. Supremacy Victory Dangerous and effective, your troops hold sway over all the centers of power on Auriga. In addition to your own capital city, you have also conquered the capitals of all the other empires upon the planet. Victory is yours! Supremacy Victory alarms at 50% and at 1 capital left.